Dance Fight
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: A short SonAmy story.


**SonAmy: Dance Fight**

**Here's another SonAmy short ****story. I don't own Sonic characters.**

* * *

"Nuh-uh! No way am I doing that!" Sonic puts a pillow over his head.

"Come on, Faker. Or are you chicken?" Shadow snickered.

"I am not chicken!" Sonic said.

Shadow makes a chicken sound.

"Are you serious, Faker?!" Sonic threw the pillow at Shadow.

"Yes I am" Shadow caught the pillow.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Faker!" Sonic tackles him down.

Shadow shoved Sonic off.

"That's enough you two!" Silver lifts them up with his telekinesis.

"Yo! Put me down, Silver!" Shadow growled.

"Then stop fighting" Silver said.

"Faker, if you don't challenge Rose to a dance fight. I'll slap the hell out of you" Shadow smirked at Sonic.

"You won't" Sonic smirked back.

"Yes I will" Shadow slaps him in the face.

"OW! What the hell, man?! That hurt!" Sonic rubs the spot on his cheek.

"Come on, Iblis Trigger. Or do you want Shadow to slap you again?" Silver smirked while holding them up in the air.

"All right, all right! I'll do it!" Sonic said quickly.

"Good boy" Shadow pats Sonic's head like a dog.

"I'm not a dog" Sonic grumbled.

"I know" Shadow chuckled.

"Whatever, can you put me down, Silver?" Sonic asked with his arms crossed.

"Sure" Silver let Sonic down.

"Thank you" Sonic said with sarcasm.

_**With Amy**_

"This is gonna be fun, girls" Amy giggles.

"Yes it will" Blaze said.

"A dance fight with Blue boy" Rouge chuckles.

Just then, Amy's cell phone rang.

"Hello" Amy answered.

"Sonic's on his way" Shadow said.

"Sweet! Thanks, Shadow" Amy said.

"No, problem, Rose" Shadow said.

Sonic was on his way to Amy's house.

"Okay, Sonic. Just stay calm and whatever you do, don't run" Sonic said to himself.

As he got there, he rings the doorbell.

Amy opened the door.

"Hey, Ames" Sonic said nervously.

"I'm so glad you came, Sonikku!" Amy squealed.

"Yeah" Sonic came inside.

"Ready to dance fight with me, Sonikku?" Amy smirked.

"Not really" Sonic said.

Amy went up to him and runs her finger through his quills.

"You know you want to" she whispered in his ear seductively.

"I don't" Sonic said.

Amy puts on the music _"Diablo Rojo" by Rodrigo y Gabriela._

"Fear me…if you dare, Sonikku" Amy winks, getting in a fighting stance.

Sonic sighed and got in a fighting stance.

Amy giggles. She does a Macarena dance.

"Phhhbbbttt!" she blows raspberry.

Sonic did a disco dance.

"Not bad, my Sonikku" Amy smirks at him.

She does a spin dash move.

"Nice" Sonic said.

"Thank you" Amy winks.

"You're welcome" Sonic said.

"You ready to fight?" Amy got in her fighting stance.

"I'm ready, Ames" Sonic smirked.

Getting in his fighting stance.

"That's my Sonikku" Amy said.

"KYAH!" Amy gently punches him.

But Sonic blocked her punch.

Then he gently punched her.

"Ah ah ah" Amy grabs his fist, then sweep kicks him on the floor.

Sonic flip kicked so he was standing up.

Amy tries to kick him, as he grabs her leg.

Sonic chuckles.

Then judo throws her to the ground, pinning her arms down.

Amy smirks.

Sonic smirked back.

She rolls over him to be on top of him.

"Too slow" she kisses his cheek, which made him blush.

She smirked again.

"Am I, señorita Amy?" Sonic smirked, rolls over her to be on top.

He kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"Come here" Amy grabs his face and kisses him on the lips.

Sonic kissed her back.

He rolls over her to be on top of her again while kissing her.

Amy runs her finger through Sonic's quills.

This made him purr.

Amy felt his tongue on her lips asking for entrance, she opens her mouth to let him taste her tongue.

Sonic put his tongue into her mouth, she tasted like cherries.

Amy runs her hands on his chest while French kissing him.

This made Sonic purr while kissing.

After a minute, they pull away for oxygen. Sonic kisses her neck, giving hickeys on her neck.

Amy moaned.

This made Sonic chuckle when he hear her moan.

After kissing, they stopped. Sonic helps her up and smiles.

"I love you, my lovely pink rose" Sonic said.

"I love you too, my handsome blue knight" Amy said.

After their moment, he says good night to her and went home.

As he got there, Shadow and Silver were still at his house watching 'The Hunger Games'

Sonic grinned as he got an idea.

"I wonder how Faker is doing with Rose" Shadow said to Silver.

Sonic snuck up on them.

"I bet he is falling in love with her" Silver said.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Sonic yelled loudly in their ears.

"AAAAHHHH!" Shadow and Silver screamed like a girl, as they jumped up on the ceiling.

Sonic fell to the ground because he was laughing so hard.

"WHAT THE HELL, FAKER?!" Shadow trembled, hanging on the ceiling like a cat.

"You should've seen the look on your faces" Sonic laughed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Shadow lands down.

"Oh no you won't" Sonic ran off.

"Get back here!" Shadow ran after him.

"Stop chasing me!" Sonic ran faster.

Silver sighs and shook his head, "They sure are fast runners"

As he watches them run.

Shadow caught up with Sonic.

"Oh, shit!" Sonic screamed.

"You're in for it now" Shadow chuckled evilly.

"NO! NO! NO!" Sonic screamed, as Shadow tackled him down.

Silver rolled his eyes.

"Looks like I'll have to help him" he thought.

"All right, boys! That's enough!" Silver lifted them up.

"Put us down!" Shadow yelled.

"Ah ah ah. Say please and I will" Silver smirked.

Shadow just growled.

"Fine. Can you PLEASE put us down? You happy?" Shadow grumbles.

"Yes" Silver grinned.

He puts them down.

"Well, nighty night, boys" Sonic heads to his room.

The End.


End file.
